Generally, a web site is an arrangement of content, e.g., text, images, and sound, on a set of web pages configured for presentation over a computer network in a predetermined way. The content appearing on a web page is generally stored in a centralized location, such as, e.g., a database or a set of files, that is local to a web server. Requests for web pages, which are typically transmitted by web browsers via the HTTP protocol, are processed by the web server. Centralizing the storage of the content found on web pages facilitates its transmission by the web server because the web content is in a known location that is readily available.
Web sites have become more complex as their application has spread. Web sites have proven to be a valuable means of communication both with the public (e.g., a corporate web site) and in private use (i.e., an Intranet site). In either case, it is advantageous to display content with as much breadth and depth as possible to maximize the utility of the web site to its users. However, as web content becomes more complex and diverse, the amount of time, money, and effort in obtaining, storing, and updating the web content has increased.
More recently, portal web sites have been used to deliver complex and diverse content over a computer network. A portal web site is a web site containing at least one web page with one or more portlets displayed thereon. A portlet is a configurable content area displayable on a web page that displays content obtained from a source remotely to the web server, or performs one or more functions remotely to the web server. For example, a portal web site may use an arrangement of portlets to display web content on different subject areas. The web content for each of the subject areas need not be stored centrally to the web server, but rather the content for each subject area may be stored in a plurality of locations geographically removed, but each accessible to the web server. A portlet may be configured such that it may display customized information to a user.
An existing problem with this approach is that developing portal web sites still requires a significant investment of time, money, and effort. This is due, in part, to the cost of supporting the hardware and software necessary to support a portal web site and the computer specialists required in managing portal web sites. Further, constructing a portal web site from scratch is a time and labor intensive process. These associated costs often prohibit those without significant resources from building or using a portal web site. Additional complexities inherent in obtaining content from third parties and administrating a portal web site add to the prohibitive associated costs. For example, it is desirable to present content on a portal web site that is both diverse in subject and current in its timeliness. However, it requires significant financial and computer resources to make available such content using conventional mechanisms.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved method for servicing a request for a web page from a user over a worldwide computer network. In an embodiment, the method includes receiving a first request for a web page from a user at a portal web server, wherein the web page being requested comprises content that does not reside at the portal web server. Next, transmitting one or more second requests to one or more web providers, each second request being for data necessary to render the web page, wherein each web provider only receives second requests for data in which the web provider supports. Thereafter, fulfilling each second request, wherein each fulfilled second request results in a set of resultant content. Next, assembling all sets of resultant content at the portal web server into a web page, the portal web server comprising information about the appearance and operation of the web page. Subsequently, the web page may be transmitted to the user. Further details of aspects, objects, and advantages of the invention are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims.